1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper accommodation apparatus for use in an image formation apparatus such as a copying machine. More particularly, it relates to a paper accommodation apparatus at the recycle system automatic original feed apparatus, which successively feeds thereto originals accommodated in a paper stacker from the uppermost one of them and returns the original, which has been circulated to an exposure unit or the like, to the paper stacker through a lower return inlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a paper accommodation apparatus used in image formation apparatuses such as copying machines, separates one by one the originals loaded and set on the paper stacker. The apparatus then transports each one to a predetermined exposure unit, returns the original to the paper stacker after exposure, and transports the next original from the paper stacker to the exposure unit. Such a cycle is sequentially repeated. Thus, when the loaded originals have been once circularly transported to the exposure unit, one set of copies of the entire loaded originals are obtained. Further, when the above-mentioned circular transportation is repeated, a predetermined number of times, a predetermined set of copies are obtained.
In such a case, the originals loaded on the paper stacker are fed from the upper portion of the paper stacker to an exposure unit and after being circulated, are returned from a lower return inlet positioned below the paper stacker to the inside of the paper stacker, so that a recycle system automatic original feed apparatus that operates at high speed can be easily obtained.
In the above-mentioned case, however, the original after being circulated to the exposure unit or the like, must be returned below the loaded originals in the paper stacker through the lower return inlet. This causes jams and damages when the originals are circulated at high speed.
Moreover, to transport the originals at high speed, a high accuracy is required to separate and transport the originals without an occurrence of jams or damages.